Lobo vs Cachorro
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Sirius descobre que Jacob e seu primo...


- Tiago, eu descobri que tenho mais de 50 primos.

-e feliz para eles, e para você.

-e eu tenho um em La Push, e ele e um lobo.

-legal, leva o Remo para fazer companhia para ele.

-então eu estava pensando em ir visitar ele, amanha.

-vai feliz Sirius

-acho que vou convidar a Lys (N/A: para os fãs de Sirius Black, a Lys foi citada nessa fic porque foi ela que disse que iria ser legal uma fic assim, nada de dizer que ela me subornou, nem nada do tipo, e nada de tentarem matar ela).

-vai leva ela, vão pegar uma cor.

-Tiago você não esta prestando atenção em nada do que eu estou dizendo

-e lógico que ela vai aceitar

-Tiago você e um veado?

-com a máxima certeza, só mesmo e vê se não deixa a menina constrangida, Sirius

-tudo bem, então você ama a Lily?

-e lógico, ta na cara que você e a Lys combinam (N/A: lembrem se que autora morta não escreve).

-então você acha que a Lily e gostosa?

-mas e lógico, seu cachorro.

-Tiago eu vou quebrar a sua vassoura

-pode ir, e faça bom proveito.

-depois o louco sou eu

-hey, Sirius quando você voltar trás um chocolate quente para mim, eu estou com calor.

-Tiago vai ver se eu estou na vassoura.

-não esta você esta aqui na minha frente

- e mais você esta no mundo da lua

-a lua não e mundo

-a Tiago, vai tomar no... balaço

-ah? Não entendi

-depois eu te conto, tenho que falar com a Lys, pretendo sair amanha bem cedo.

(N/A: o Sirius descobriu que tem 50 primos depois de formado, ele e o Tiago moram junto, eles não são gays, e a Lys e vizinha deles).

Uma hora depois...

-hey, veado – eu disse sentando ao lado de Tiago que estava na sala de estar assistindo alguma coisa na TV bruxa.

-e cervo, quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir, não e veado, rena, bambi, e cervo, C-E-R-V-O, entendeu agora Sirius.

-lógico bambi

-argh, o que você quer?

-ah, e mesmo a Lys aceitou ir comigo, eu parto amanha as 08h00min

-e eu com isso, não sou seu pai.

-pensei que você se importasse com Sirius Black, mas Tiago Potter não se importa com Sirius Black.

- a vai falar na terceira pessoa com o espelho

-Sirius Blacknão querfalar com o espelho, o espelho não pode responder a Sirius Black.

-Sirius eu to indo dormir, que dia você volta?

-agora você se importa?

-fala logo cachorro

-amanha mesmo, quer dizer pretendo. Mas talvez a Lys queira fazer uma outra parada, quem sabe ne.

-Sirius poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos.

Acordei cedo no outro dia, o sol brilhava, levantei e fui tomar banho, como sempre eu tinha que estar magnífico, coloquei uma roupa espetacular, não e todo dia que Lys Wealey vai viajar com você.

Tomei um café rápido e logo já estava na frente da casa da Lys, ela já me esperava, estava em frente a sua casa, Merlin como ela estava linda.

- bom dia Lys

-bom dia Sirius

-então pronta?

-sim, para onde vamos afinal?

-La Push baby, La Push

-Sirius você tem sérios problemas.

-e o que dizem.

Aparatamos para La Push (N/A: La Push baby, La Push) e começamos a procurar o meu primo, Merlin, como os garotos daqui são fortes.

-Sirius qual e nome do seu primo mesmo?

-Jacob, Jacob Black

-será que se perguntássemos para aquelas garotas elas saberiam?

-por que saberiam?

-as camisetas – olhei para as camisetas delas, todas diziam a mesma coisa " Team Jacob"

-ah, devem vamos lá perguntar.

Fomos ate o fã clube e elas instantaneamente olharam para mim.

-ninguém me resiste – disse para Lys, mas antes que ela pudesse responder o fã clube começou a gritar

-JACOB, JACOB

-nossa nunca vi uma menina se quer resistir ao meu charme.

- hei pessoa convencida, não e o seu primo? – olhei para trás e lá estava o meu querido primo, fazendo polichinelo na praia, Merlin, tinha que ser meu primo mesmo para ser tão gato (N/A: O Sirius ta parecendo um gay, mas o Jake e lindo, agora imaginem o Taylor Lautner, se ele fosse seu primo o que você faria? Babava).

- Lys? – disse passando a mão na frente do seu rosto.

-ah, desculpa Sirius, não consegui resistir, o seu primo e lindo.

-hei, você esta ou não comigo?

-estou, mas isso não muda o fato de ele ser lindo.

-todos os Black s são indos e irresistíveis.

-não são não a Belatriz não e irresistível

-alguns são defeituosos.

-vamos la falar com ele?

-e lógico.

Eu e Lys fomos ate Jacob, o garoto continuava a fazer polichinelo, para delírio do fã clube, sabe to ficando com inveja desse cara, ele tem um fã clube, e não tenho.

-er, Jacob?

-sim, Jacob Lindo Gostoso Maravilhoso Black.

-nossa você e egocêntrico.

-e quem e voce? Ser insignificante, unicelular?

-o que vocenão viu o poder de Sirius Black o Maravilhoso.

-Black, ainda o infeliz vem imitar o meu nome!

-eu não, voce e que e um idiota convencido, e saiba que eu sou seu primo, Black

-o que? Não pode, só eu posso ser o maravilhoso da família

-agora tem concorrência, idiota Black

-você e que e infeliz, e feio, esse cabelinho ridículo, e eu sou bem mais forte e sexy que você.

-o que? E sou feio, e você com esse... tanquinho, esses músculos e ...

-admita eu sou lindo!

-nunca, não irei me rebaixar a isso, vamos duelar e que ganhar e o melhor Black

-que espécie de duelo?

-você tem namorada?

-e lógico, eu tenho um fã clube, o imbecil.

-pode chamar ela aqui?

-e lógico e só eu ligar para ela, e ela vai estar aqui em dois minutos.

-ligue

-você não me da ordens Black

- vamos duelar ou não?

-e lógico que vamos, mas por que eu preciso da Ness?

-Ness? Quem e Ness?

- e o apelido do meu anjo.

-ah, qual e o nome dela?

-Renesmee

-Renesmee, que espécie de nom e esse?

-agora você me deixou nervoso, Black

-o que voce vai fazer? Virar um lobo? Porque eu sei virar um cachorro

-então e isso vamos fazer uma competição, não um duelo, que for o melhor lobo ou cachorro vence.

-vamos la

-pronto, e como e seu nome querida?

-Lys, Lys Weasley

-cara Lys, poderia contar ate três para que eu e o cachorro nos transformemos?

-claro, vou começar, um... dois...três...

Eu e Jacob nos transformamos, eu como sempre no mais belo cachorro do mundo, e o Jacob, ah, capaz mesmo que ele possa se transformar em um lobo, hoje nem e lua cheia.

-Jacob!

Olhei para a Lys, ela estava pasma, ah, querida eu sei que sou maravilhoso, mas ela gritou Jacob, olhei para o meu idiota primo, levei o maior susto, Jacob conseguia mesmo se transformar em lobo, que vergonha, eu me transformava em um simples cachorro e ele se transformava em um lobo maior que um cavalo. Deitei no chão e coloquei o focinho entre as pernas.

-haahaha, você não estava se achando o maioral quem e melhor agora?

-seu filho da truta.

-você e que um péssimo animago

-você e um lobo por natureza, eu me tornei um animago.

-daí, eu sou maior, mais bonito e fofo. Você e um simples cachorro.

-você vai ver quem e o melhor. Vamos fazer uma revanche.

-coitado e masoquista.

-quem chegar primeiro, na fronteira com o Canadá ganha.

-ta ganho essa.

-Lys?

-um... dois...três...

O idiota do meu primo se transformou e saiu correndo, eu fiquei esperando, o anta cair, depois de algum tempo era só eu aparatar na fronteira.

-Sirius?

-to indo

Aparatei na fronteira e fiquei esperando por mais um cinco minutos ate que Jacob chegasse.

-ficou cansado?

-como...você...chegou...aqui...?

-idiota aparatando. Eu não falei que precisávamos correr.

-seu...filho...da...

-priminho não adianta, eu sou demais.

-mas você não tem um fã clube

-daí, são só meninas, malucas, gritando o seu nome.

-ah, esqueci de te contar, elas me dão muita atenção.

-elas são lindas, e tem aqueles... ah, não eu sou e sempre vou ser melhor que você.

Lys aparatou e nos encontrou, eu e ela voltamos para Londres, porque eu finalmente consegui dar umas boas palmadas nele;

-Sirius para de mentir você estava apanhando dele.

-e eu sei, mas e que ninguém pode saber.

-por quê?

-eu sou o maravilhoso, todo poderoso, lindo...

-ta, o por quê?

-vão achar que eu sou um idiota, fraco-te.

-mas você e

-Lys! Assim não da.

-desculpa.

-só se você me der um beijo.

* * *

N/A: haha os fãs do Sirius não fiquem bravos comigo, mas eu amo o Jake, então espero que tenham gostado...

faça um autor feliz, deixe um review... isso não rimou.

**Beijos da sua querida autora Nessie Potter Black**


End file.
